Two eyes, two memories
by NamiLendiL
Summary: Nic and Worick's night before they met with Alex.


Dou you know what people ask first when they encounter with someone blind?

"What is the last vision you remember?"

I can almost see you are saying "stupid, you only lost one eye." but it's not that much different really. One of my eye had ended it's journey, and other one is still on it. But that doesn't mean they share memories. I've realized it after years, waking up with my damaged eye burning. It reminds me the last scene it saw like it was yesterday. So vivid, so clear. I can almost feel them like separate parts of my body, i mean they are but no one actually realizes that;What they record is different. So what they make me feel. You see,

With one of my eyes, i can see you topping me gently, your hands caressing my hair, sometimes grabbing strongly with intense pleasure. I can see your sweat drops from your chin to my chest, mixing with mine, your mouth is opening for a moan but keeps silent.

With other, i can see a young, damaged boy, looking right through me with his scary eyes. Calm but strangely rage filled, with one look they make me feel tremble vigorously. Last memory of my damaged eye, is your killing aura on me.

One of them is loving you, one of them is hating you.

You look at me with worry, pursing your lips and knitting your brows, stopping thrusting in me.

"I'm okay, don't stop."

It seems you are not convinced yet, you pull my hair strongly.

"It's just my eye's itching." I said with a sigh. Then cross my legs over his back, forcing his thrust on me. "Come on...it was just hitting the spot."

My hoarse voice affected him like an aphrodisiac and he shivered with an annoyed look. I loved seducing him this way, but he hated feeling weak over me. He knew me for years and we were having sex for years, this wasn't the first time i was dozing off. He is worrying about what was i thinking, but there is no way i'm going to tell. Because he will get sentimental and shit. Won't have sex with me, or won't let me work as gigolo as well. So that's a problem. Besides, i'm used to it. It even feels good you know, having two versions of same guy in my head makes me dizzy .

As if he tried to surpass his weakness, his thrust got more violent, he held my both hands on top of my head and made me immobilize. God i was living for this moment. This intense love, this passion was making me go crazy. With his cock hitting me inside much faster than before, i couldn't stop my voice coming out so i bited my lips. Walls were thin after all.

He groaned angrily and kissed my lips, tried to stop me from biting. I smirked with amusement. "What, you want my voice out?"

He nod.

"Haha, what the hell? It's not like you can hear it, why bother?"

He stopped once again and his hands made some quick movements.

-I love making you moan-

I started laughing and grabbed his cheeks, wiping the sweat off his face. "You bastard! You just want to announce the world that you are fucking me aren't you?"

He let his tongue out playfully.

"mo..ann" he said with his cracked voice. Then re-grabbed my wrists with his one hand and held them tightly, while his other hand started to caress my penis, My head tilted back with pleasure instantly. He started to move again, his body got closer to mine, our nipples were rubbing each other now. After a while my nipples got swollen with sweet pain and gave me an unusual pleasure. Without realizing, i started to move my hips with his thrusts. "I am close" i said.

He nodded as if to say he was too. From this point on, our gaze meet and we never looked away until we came. It was some kind of unwritten rule for us, we always starred at each other, sharing our intenseness with each other. It was like we were competing with our feelings.

Actually, i didn't know about his reason. I mean, i had a guess of course, since he couldn't hear he wanted to see, something like that? But for some reason it seemed much more than that. Maybe because of my own feelings. I looked right at him everytime because i wanted to teach my damaged eye about my love. I wanted to delete that fear, and fill it with passion. I wanted to kill that last memory of it. "Look" I said to it everytime we were having sex "Look how much we love each other."

Still, nothing changed. My damaged eye was disgustingly persistent. While the other one filled me inside with Nicholas's love, damaged one showed me his rage filled gaze so vividly, it shook me with fear just like that day. I came with his two images in my mind, then fell back on bed, panting.

Nicholas's body fell on me. I was feeling his fast beating heart and short breath on my stomach. My hands automatically went on his tattoo on his back, started to caress it with my eye closed. He was still inside me, warm and wet. It felt strangely peaceful.

Outside, sun was rising. Sky was getting brighter. I opened my eye and gazed through the window.

"Do you know why i started smoking when i was just a kid?I mean, you know what kind of shit i was in, but besides that. "

He could feel that i was talking with my chest moving, raised his head.

" I didn't feel alive, and didn't enjoy living at all, but didn't want to die as well. So i decided on some kind of slow method."

He smirked mockingly while his hand stroked my hair.

"Then, you appeared..." i said, still looking through the window, to top of the buildings. "You know when i feel most alive? When i see you flying over those buildings. When i hear your katana's swing, when i feel the blood drop on me like a rain. It's too beautiful to watch you kill. Your moves are so elegant, it gives me life inside."

-I...lov...yu..to- He said with the same smirk. I also smiled and slowly punched his head. Then he rise and his hands moved. - I was long dead if you weren't with me. So i'm the one who should be saying that.-

I shook my head playfully. "This conversation got disgustingly romantic just now. Let's stop!" i said. But he didn't smile. Instead his lips moved onto mine and gave me a deep kiss, with full of his dark,intense emotions. Instantly i answered him, my lips kissed him back and our tongues met. danced together for a while, until the phone rang loudly, cutting through the silence. nic couldn't hear it of course and went on, but i stopped him. He frowned angrily.

"Phone. You know who." I said and got up quickly. He looked at my backside with hungry eyes. I was sure he was starring at my tattoo. But i stopped myself from looking at him, and answered to phone. "Benriya here."

While i was talking, he also got up slowly, washed and wore his pants, his shirt and his tag. While he was getting dressed, i watched him like i was hypnotized. Every move of his was beautiful. I couldn't avert my gaze until he got his sword and came towards me.

"We'll be there soon," i said, but i wanted him to get undressed again. I tried really hard to not get an erection. I was not a teeneger for God's sake!

"Hey, that's my shirt!" I said after finishing with phone. He smirked and grabbed his collar. "You want it back?"

"Hell i do! I don't have anything clean to wear."

He slipped his tongue out again. That was a no. He wasn't giving my shirt back.

"Shit, we really need someone here to do some house stuff." I said while putting my patch on my damaged eye. "Otherwise we will die in laundry...Where the hell are you looking at?"

Nicolas's eyes were fixed on something, he was looking out of window. I curiously moved towards him and tried to see the reason of his gaze. There was a dark skinned woman, sitting on the stairs with dead eyes, not moving at all.

"Is she alive?" nicolas's hands moved.

"...yeah." I said, now my eyes were also fixed on her. "She is alive outside."

We starred at her in silence for another minute as if we decided on it together. She, well, almost everyone in this town was our kindred. We shared same emptiness inside, yet we decided to live, move on no matter what. 'As long as we are together, we will stay in this damn world.' This was the motto this town shared with us.

But i guess we were lucky, we had each other as a reason for living. It was obvious she had none. She, was us from years ago. Nicolas who can't read and accepted as a monster from his father, and me, running away from maids and trying to find some place to smoke. Alone.

"Let's go" i said with a pat on Nic's shoulder. My eye was burning again.


End file.
